Road Less Travelled
by Subliminally Profound
Summary: Act with independence, and free yourself from the conformity of others in order to get what brings your happiness.


Chapter 1: Wallflower

Shivering while watching his best friend read the latest letter he had just received from his wife during the winter season in Korea, Hawkeye noted that BJ's reaction to the letter was lack luster to say the least. Not wanting to pry, he chose to take his friend's focus off of the letter altogether. In an effort to boost morale at the 4077th, Col Potter scheduled a party of sorts which was to be taking place later that evening.

"Do you think there'll be good hootch at the party tonight?" He asked a genuine question he had.

Without looking up or replying immediately, BJ replied, "Huh? Oh, I sure hope so with how much we've had to cut back in supplies for this." Hawkeye merely nodded.

BJ sighed and stood up suddenly, "I'm gonna go out for a walk and clear my head. I'll see you later."

Before Hawkeye could say anything else, "Attention! Attention! All personnel! Incoming wounded! Colonel Potter would like us to be as efficient as possible for tonight's festivities."

"Sorry, Beej." Hawkeye said knowingly.

"Yeah, let's go" BJ resigned.

As always, time sped up and slowed down depending on your perspective during the hours of saving lives. After it was over, BJ was acting like his usual self. He even joined in the conversation at dinner and volunteered to help setup the mess hall for that evening while Hawkeye and Charles went back to the tent to rest.

The "party" consisted of food and beverages that lived up to what everyone was looking forward to, and everyone was in good spirits in spite of the temperature outside. Everyone made their rounds conversing with people they didn't normally associate with at the mess hall or with their respective positions. After the socializing and drinks, Klinger had self-nominated himself to handle music selection during a dance, the tables already having been cleared and pushed back that afternoon.

BJ had made his rounds with everyone up to this point, and was now seated alone with his much needed drink. He smiled as he watched the men and women escape the situation that they were all trapped in while stationed there. Hawkeye was always popular with the nurses and there were a few trying to corner him into a dance with them.

Hawkeye was enjoying himself too, and when he noticed his friend sitting off to the side and having taken on an observatory stance, he decided to intervene. A slower song began to play and BJ smiled at Hawkeye as he walked his way. "Hey there. Having fun?"

Hawkeye just said, "I am. You should too."

BJ laughed a little, "And what gave the impression I'm not?"

Not engaging any further, Hawkeye cut to the chase. "Come on, good lookin'. Dance with me."

BJ looked up and said, "Uhh, you sure that's the best idea, Hawk?"

Hawkeye extended his hand and said, "It's a party. Live a little on the edge."

After a little hesitation, BJ took his hand and allowed Hawkeye to pull him to the floor with everyone else. From the other side of the room, Major Houlihan could be seen approaching Col. Potter and Maj. Winchester with purpose. "Please tell me I'm not the only one observing this," she said to them as BJ and Hawkeye were dancing. They were not obscenely close, however, they did have one hand on the other's arm and another hand at a waist. This could definitely be construed as unusual behavior for heterosexual men in public, especially in a military setting.

Maj. Winchester was quick to respond to any opportunity to call out oddities in either of his two tent-mates, "Come now, Margaret. Can you really say you're at all shocked by the levels to which these two will stoop?"

Maj. Houlihan replied, "Well of course not, but even they should have the decency not to turn a party into one big joke."

Col. Potter had been silent up to this point and said, "Alright, alright. They're not hurting anybody. And from where I'm standing, I don't see much of a punchline out there. Do you?"

Maj. Winchester turned to him and said, "Given the circumstances, Colonel, I would think they would want this to be regarded as a joke. Consider the alternative implications otherwise." No one could pretend they didn't know what he was talking about. At that time, even the suspicion of homosexual activity of any kind would not reflect well on anyone and could have serious consequences for one's career.

"He's exactly right, Colonel. These two don't think twice about crossing the line, but this is walking all over it." Maj. Houlihan added, arms crossed.

"Can't you two just let them have their fun. Hunnicut is a married man. The way I see it, these two are just blowing off some steam like the rest of us ought to be doing. My professional advice is to let it be." Col. Potter said, expecting that to be the end of discussion.

At that moment, Klinger moved the record needle to another slow song and whistled at the two doctors who were still dancing and smiling.

Hawkeye asked BJ, "So, you want to go for another song?"  
BJ smiled, completely relaxed and looked into Hawkeye's eyes, knowing that the intent behind this was not meant to make anyone uncomfortable or to be entertained. BJ pulled Hawkeye closer and started to sway to the new song.

Hawkeye said, "I take that as a yes. Apart from being an army doctor against your will, how are things?"

BJ laughed, and said "Well, from the look of things, I'd say we've stirred up some excitement." Hawkeye glaned over at Winchester, Houlihan, and Potter and turned back to his dance partner, shrugging.  
"They'll get over it. I meant how are things with you?"

"I'm a little stressed to tell you the truth. Work and-I guess life are getting the upper hand lately." BJ confessed.

"I understand that. That's why I want you to enjoy yourself right now." Hawkeye said, moving his hand up and down on BJ's left arm.

BJ said, "I am," holding Hawkeye's gaze.

At that same moment, some of the group talking about them had managed to pull Father Mulcahy into their chat. After hearing both sides, Potter verses both majors, Father Mulcahy said this, "I agree that they do not seem to be intentionally trying to offend anyone with this. My biggest concern is that BJ is a married man. I just hope he is virtuous by honoring that regardless of who he is with."

After a pause in the conversation, Col. Potter added, "From the looks of things, Padre (pronounced Padree), I'd say BJ's marriage might be reevaluated at some point. In any case, we aren't breaking any rules tonight. Let's drop it."

Maj. Houlihan consistently struggles with letting things go and added, "But Col. Potter, how can you suggest what you just did and allow this to continue? What kind of MASH is this?"

"Listen, Missy. This is the kind of MASH that does not cause problems with idol gossip. If I hear another word about this, we'll be having some problems."

After the song ended, BJ and Hawkeye mutually stopped dancing and headed to the "bar" for one last round. BJ said to Hawkeye, "I think I'll turn in, Hawk. I'm beat."

Hawkeye said, "Alright Beej. I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for the dance."  
BJ said, "Yeah, that was nice. 'Night, Hawkeye. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Not missing a beat, Hawkeye said, "You'll have to write those things down, so I won't forget."

Hawkeye didn't dance anymore that night, but he continued to talk to others who were still at the mess hall. Col. Potter approached him in a moment he was by himself. "Hey, Pierce. I'd ask you how your time was tonight, but I've got two eyes."

Knowing full well what Potter was referring to, but wanting to force him to speak plainly, he himself was vauge. "Yeah, it's been great. You sure can throw a party, Boss."

Potter knodded, "You've always been something of a ladies man. Never wanting to settle down." Potter started, and Hawkeye just stared at him, waiting for the point. "You and Hunnicut..you'd have to be pretty dim not to pick up on you two being close."

Hawkeye eyed him and stated pointedly, "We were just having fun, Sir."

"Now don't get your panties twisted, Pierce. All I'm saying is make sure your ducks are all in a row if you boys find yourselves wanting to be..closer. That clear, Son?"

Hawkeye flushed, which doesn't happen often "Crystal, Sir."

"Good. Well, that's all I had to say. Enjoy the rest of your night, Pierce." And with that Col. Potter excused himself, and left Hawkeye to his own thoughts. With what Potter had said, Hawkeye suddenly felt himself ready to head back to the tent, oblivious to the whispers of a few of the nurses around him. When he got back, he found BJ sitting on his cot half undressed in his regulation boxers and tank top. He was sitting with his back to the door, right hand reaching across his chest to the back of his neck massaging his left trapezius muscle. He turned his head at Hawkeye's unexpected entrance, "Hey, Hawk. Didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well ya know...not much of a party after you left." Hawkeye said, walking more toward the center of the room between his and BJ's cots.

"And here I was thinking you thought me a wallflower earlier." BJ teased him, still lightly touching his neck.

Hawkeye was aware of what BJ was doing, and without saying anything or knowing what BJ's exact response would be, he found both his hands at BJ's shoulders. BJ let his own hand fall and his eyes close, and he moaned softly when both of Hawkeyes thumbs pressed into his back. Hawkeye simply stared at the man in front of him and smiled to himself, pleased that he could elicit such satisfied sounds from his friend. After another few minutes, he stopped, resting both his hands on BJ's shoulders. BJ opened his eyes and turned around, Hawkeyes hands dropping, "Thank you Hawkeye. That was incredible."

"You're welcome. You deserve it." Hawkeye said, sitting on his own cot, preparing to undress himself.

Nothing more was said until they were both under the covers and the lights turned low, with exception of Charles' night lamp, which would go out when he arrived soon after. Both doctors were well passed tired, however, they both took the silence for time to reflect over their lives as well as the other person lying just feet apart.


End file.
